


My Hero

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac meet at a diner when Isaac forgets his wallet and Scott loans him some money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Again, kind of shoddy all around, but hopefully feels complete this time.

Scott is standing behind a fairly gorgeous guy in line at the small diner he always stops at on his way back to the apartment after work when said gorgeous guy mutters a frustrated string of curses. Scott immediately perks up because, honestly, nothing says "turn on" like the words "fucking hell" coming out of a mouth like Mr. Right's. 

"Are you okay?" He asks and the guy looks at him, eyes wide with embarrassment and surprise that he's being acknowledged. Scott smiles slightly (I'm not going to judge you, I swear) and waits for the guy's response. 

"I'm fine." But he looks undecidedly (and rather sexily) un-fine. 

"Did you forget something?" Scott pesters and the guy's cheeks flush. He seems not to want to look at Scott, and Scott puts two and two together; he must have forgotten his wallet. Why else would he be looking for an escape? Scott smiles and reaches into his pocket for his own wallet, pulling out some money and holding it towards the guy. 

"Oh, no. I can't take your money." The line moves and they guy looks caught between two wrongs; ditching his food and taking the money. It's the perfect example of stuck between a rock and a hard place, and Scott can't help but find it funny. He knows he would feel just as embarrassed in this situation. Hell, he has been before. 

"Scott." He replies simply and the guy looks less panicked, more confused. 

"Isaac." He offers his own name questioningly and Scott holds out a hand, the hand holding the money, which Isaac tentatively takes. They look at each other for a moment, Scott with amused sympathy and Isaac with pleased mortification. Scott doesn't know whether to offer up his number or an apology. He settles on simply waiting for Isaac's move. 

"Thanks." Isaac waves the money and moves with the line, "I thought I had my wallet, but I guess not." He frowns and manages to look both sexy and adorable at the same time. Scott blames it on the navy scarf he's wearing, perfect for the chilly air. Scott would never have braved such an accessory, mostly because Stiles would never let him live it down, but this scarf has something different about it. Something inherently attractive. He wants to rip it off (along with everything else) but they're in public. And they don't know each other. Yet. 

"Don't worry, dude. It happens to the best of us." He smirks, "Unless you do this just to get free meals?" (You're pretty enough to make it work). Isaac flushes and looks positively horrified at the idea. 

"God, no! I swear I just forgot!" He hurries to explain, spewing out information, "I was late at the school and so I was kind of in a hurry. I need to get back, really, but I haven't eaten since this morning." His stomach rumbles as if to prove the point and he flushes again, looking down at his toes. Scott finds his grin widening at the embarrassment. 

"What school?" 

Isaac looks up, "What?" 

"What school?" 

"The music school a few blocks from here." He gestures vaguely towards the left wall of the building and Scott gapes at him, "This is the closest place to get something to eat." 

"You go to the music school?" Scott demands and Isaac looks nervous, "Don't you have to be, like, really good?" 

"I mean, I guess." Isaac mumbles and looks away, only two people away from paying, "I've been playing for a while." He adds, as if that makes it any less of an accomplishment. 

"What do you play?" Scott asks as the next person pays and Isaac is about to slip through his fingers. Isaac looks at the cash register for a moment before answering, turning back to Scott with a soft smile, like just thinking about his instrument makes him happy. 

"Piano." He answers and Scott snorts, which causes Isaac to frown, "Is that stupid?" 

"No!" Scott hurries to explain, "Just, when I was younger, my mom made me take piano lessons." He snorts again, "I was horrible." He grins slyly at Isaac, "I bet you're ten times better than I was."

"Because I've been playing ten times longer." Isaac shoots back and Scott laughs in agreement, feeling a pang of remorse as Isaac steps up to the counter to pay. If he doesn't get this guy's number he's going to kill himself, but there seems to be no way to bring it up. Isaac pays for his food and looks back at Scott, eyes betraying a hint of remorse as well, before brightening. 

"Well, I guess this is-"

"864-578-9867." Isaac rattles off and Scott blinks, "My number." Isaac adds in explanation, placing his food on a nearby table and pulling a pen from his pocket. Scott offers up a hand wordlessly and Isaac scribbles on it, "I'll have to pay you back." 

"No, you don't ha-"

"I'll have to pay you back." Isaac repeats firmly, picking up his food. And then, without any sort of proper goodbye, he's gone. Scott pays for his food and leaves with his palm still tingling from the tip of the pen. 

***

Surprisingly enough, he can't bring himself to text Isaac. 

It's mostly nerves with a mixture of indecision that holds him back, even as Stiles demands he "do something already." Isaac was so gorgeous, still is when Scott thinks about him, and Scott is a bit intimidated. Besides, he feels like texting would only ever lead to getting his money back. He wants something more than just getting his money back. 

He's so conflicted he waits until a week has passed before he even saves Isaac's number on his phone, having written it down the same day he got it, hoping he'd cave eventually. 

This total failure to do anything on his part has him scurrying past the music school as fast as he can go every time he passes it, afraid Isaac will be leaving at the exact second he's passing and they'll have some sort of confrontation. Worse yet, he's afraid Isaac will see him and fail to do anything at all. He can't seem to accept either option, so does all he can to avoid seeing the other male. 

Despite his best efforts, he gets thrown into Isaac's path again. 

"Isaac?" Scott pauses at the sight of the male and, without thinking, calls out his name. Isaac turns, looking distressed, and points to the other side of the street. Scott follows the finger to see a scarf, that same navy scarf, stuck on a roof on the other side of the street. He looks back at Isaac and can't help the grin that spreads across his face. 

"It got blown out of my hands." Isaac ignores the grin and pouts. 

"It is pretty windy." Scott notes and gets a very un-amused look in return. He holds up his hands in a placating gesture and looks back at the scarf, squinting at it's proximity to a very familiar window, and smiles wider, "That's my apartment." He indicates the window and doesn't miss the way Isaac's face lights up. 

"Serious?" Isaac smiles happily and he nods. 

"Yeah." He looks back at the scarf, then to Isaac, then to the window, "We could probably reach it from the window." He shrugs, "If you want." Isaac nods eagerly, way eagerly, then looks a bit embarrassed. 

"It's just...Derek got me that scarf." 

"Derek?" Scott can't help the way his heart skips a beat at the words. 

"Yeah, my best friend." Isaac wrinkles his nose, "Kind of." 

"Oh, well, we'll save it." Scott puffs out his chest jokingly, "I happen to be a hero." 

"Go save my scarf." Isaac rolls his eyes and follows Scott across the street, hands folding into his pockets naturally. Scott can't help it that he sneaks glances every few seconds, the thoughts "oh god he's heading to my apartment" and "is Derek a best friend or a BEST FRIEND" running through his mind as he fumbles the key into the lock and pushes the door open. Thankfully, Stiles isn't around to make fun of him. Or scare Isaac. Or both. 

"Nice place." Isaac comments idly as they pass into the small living room and Scott winces at the mess. 

"Yeah, sorry it's a mess." 

"My place is the same." Isaac reassures him with a grin, "This the window?" 

"Let me." Scott hurries to get in front of Isaac and yanks the window open, reaching out onto the roof and grabbing for the scarf. After a few minutes of awkwardly flailing his fingers grip the fabric and he pulls it in, holding it out to Isaac who smirks (quite pleasantly) and wraps it around his neck again. When Scott can't immediately say anything, his smirk grows. 

"My hero." He leans in and presses a kiss to Scott's cheek. 

Scott doesn't even think to ask about the money.

***

Cue another few days of desperately flip flopping between contact/no contact and Scott musters up the courage to ask Isaac to meet him in the park a few blocks from the diner. Isaac responds in the affirmative and Scott looks himself over in the mirror, smoothing his hair a bit and pulling on a different shirt. Stiles is around to ridicule him, mostly about his "girl routine" but Scott doesn't let Stiles bring him down. He's just glad he has a date at all. 

"Dude, you look fine." Stiles finally scrambles off the couch and shoves Scott towards the door. Scott only protests a little, because Stiles is doing this for his own good (he'll figure that out later). 

"What if I say something stupid?" 

"It's impossible for you not to." Stiles says rather unhelpfully and shuts the door in Scott's face, "Just be yourself, Scott! That always works!" Scott flips off the door and hopes Stiles knows. Stiles laughs and he guesses he probably does. They've known each other for way too long. Shaking his head Scott heads down the stairs, breathing sporadically by the time he hits the sidewalk. The streets are practically empty and the walk to the park is uneventful, except for a hobo that follows him a whole block before finally giving up. Scott feels kind of bad that he didn't give the guy any money, but he sort of has more important things to worry about.

Namely, the fact that he's meeting Isaac. 

Like, he's meeting Isaac right now. 

His heart beat speeds up at the thought and his palms grow sweaty. He's in full panic mode when the park comes into view and, by the time he's passing through the gate, he's beginning to consider making some excuse, turning tail, and running all the way home. Unfortunately, he catches sight of Isaac before he can manage to sneak off and Isaac catches sight of him, smiling easily. Scott continues his even pace, still having trouble breathing, as Isaac moves forwards to greet him. 

Somewhere in the middle, Isaac manages to trip. 

Instantly, Scott is grabbing him and holding him up, managing to press their bodies together when he does. Neither of them moves for a moment as Scott stares at Isaac and Isaac stares back. But then, with a soft smirk, Isaac is saying, "You really are my hero" and Scott is letting him go. He feels his face flush as Isaac dusts himself off and waves of the apologies easily. 

"That would have hurt." He indicates the ground, "So, thanks for not letting that hurt." 

"No problem." Scott relaxes a bit as Isaac makes an "Oh" face and reaches into his pocket. 

"Your money." He holds it out and Scott wants to refuse, but something in Isaac's expression tells him not to. He pockets the money and grins at Isaac. 

"You could have just bought me dinner." 

"Who says I'm not?" Isaac challenges and Scott tilts his head. 

"When and where?" 

"Here and now." Isaac answers with a soft smile, "They have really good hot dogs." 

***

The hot dogs were delicious, and Scott finds himself buying them a few more times, even without Isaac. 

He meets Isaac at the outer edge of the music school sometimes and walks him home, talking about nothing and basking in the glory that is Isaac. Isaac is a fan of puns and classical music, as well as Nirvana and A Game of Thrones. Scott likes to tease him about his lack of Supernatural knowledge and Isaac offers up his own thoughts about Scott's "lack of culture." They work well together. 

"Woah, watch out!" Scott grips Isaac's sleeve and pulls him back as a car, narrowly missing Isaac, wheezes past. For a second, Scott can only hear the pounding of his heart, before Isaac is laughing beside him. 

"I should learn to watch out, shouldn't I?" He asks easily and Scott glares at him, though not with much heat. 

"You could have gotten killed!" He argues and Isaac smiles. 

"Good thing I had my hero." He says seriously and links his fingers with Scott's. Scott allows the contact to distract him, but his mind wanders to other times he's had to save Isaac from himself. He has to admit, it's kind of terrifying have a klutz for a boyfriend. All the near death experiences are taking a toll on his nerves, which are already frayed from having Stiles as a roommate. 

"So, when am I going to meet Stiles?" Isaac asks as they cross the street (safely) and Scott can't help but feel like he's just had his mind read. He shrugs and allows Isaac to pull him down the sidewalk. 

"I don't know." 

"Soon?" Isaac asks playfully and Scott grins. 

"Soon." 

***

"When will I get to hear you play?" 

Isaac is lying with his head on Scott's thigh, looking up at the sky, when Scott asks the question. Scott continues playing with Isaac's curls, liking the sound of Isaac's contentment. 

"I don't know." Isaac says thoughtfully, "I haven't let anyone hear me play for a while." 

"You let the people at school." Scott reminds him and Isaac props himself up on an elbow, "You don't have to." Scott reassures him quickly, but Isaac clambers to his feet and holds out a hand. 

"Might as well." He grins and Scott intertwines their fingers, allowing himself to be pulled up. They head out of the park and onto the sidewalk, moving through other pedestrians easily. The day is warm, warmer than usual, and Isaac is without his scarf. In the few weeks they've been dating, Scott has only seen him scarf-less a few times. When he asked about it, Isaac just said that Derek was like an older brother. No more, no less. It was as simple as that. Scott has yet to ask again. 

"How long have you been playing?" Scott knows the answer, since he was six, but he figures small talk about the piano is a good thing to partake in before listening to the piano. 

"Since I was six." Isaac plays along and they spend the rest of the walk talking about the piano and Isaac's favorite pieces (Moonlight Sonata, always). When they reach the music school Scott is dually impressed (it's huge and ornate) and Isaac plays the part of a faithful and somewhat adorable tour guide well. He points out the concert hall and some of the better classrooms, finally stopping in a lonely little room tucked in the corner, "This is where I play." He pulls Scott through the door, the only furnishings in the room being a piano and a chair, and sits down at the instrument. 

"Is this going to be-"

"The best rendition of Moonlight Sonata you've ever heard? Yes." Isaac cuts him off and grins that cheekily little grin Scott likes, then sets his fingers on the keys and begins to play. 

He's right; it is the best rendition of Moonlight Sonata Scott's ever heard. 

***

Soon after hearing Isaac's kick ass piano skills, Scott invites Isaac over for dinner. 

He makes spaghetti and even lets Stiles stay, because the whole point is so Stiles can finally meet Scott's boyfriend. Scott's been holding off because Stiles is a little hard to get used to and he was afraid Isaac would be scared away. Of course, he's still a little afraid, but figures it has to happen sometime. He wants to know if this isn't meant to be before it gets any more perfect. 

So he invites Isaac over. 

The knock on the door comes much too soon and he nearly drops the pot of sauce in his surprise. Stiles moves to get the door but Scott quickly pushes him back onto the couch, pulling the door open wide himself. 

"Hey." Isaac greets him with a kiss and Stiles gags from his spot on the couch, "You must be Stiles." Isaac pulls away and quirks a brow. 

"Pleasure's all mine." Stiles grins and Scott throws him a warning look. 

"Yeah, that's Stiles. Stiles, this is Isaac." He indicates Isaac and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"Like I didn't know the guy you were swapping spit with was Isaac." He snaps and Scott narrows his eyes. He tries to communicate "save the sarcasm for never, dude" in just that look, but Stiles ignores it. Bastard. 

"I've heard a lot about you." Isaac laughs, "I have to say, Scott didn't do you justice." 

"He never does." Stiles feigns hurt and Scott throws his hands up at the pair of them, "What? You were the one who brought him home." Stiles points out and it's back to the kitchen for Scott. 

He doesn't miss Stiles telling some of his most embarrassing stories, and he vows to get revenge later on. 

But, for right now, he'll let the two have their moment. 

Because there's nothing so perfect as Isaac and Stiles, two very important people, having a laugh at his expense while he cooks dinner.


End file.
